Battle of the Amigus armors
by BloodBringer
Summary: Harry is allowed to stay at Hogwarts for summer vacation but he will have classes. He gets his amigus forms, romance, and he learns about his past. What he doesnt know is that Voldemort is also learning...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
It was the last day of Hogwarts and everyone was depressed at having to leave, but none where more depressed than Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.  
  
Harry Potter was depressed because he was going to have to go live with the Dursleys, his only living family. The problem was, they despised Harry. They had kept him shoved in a tiny cupboard most of his life and he was rarely given anything to eat. The reason was because he was a wizard.  
  
Harry was quietly putting all his possessions away when Professor McGonagall came walking in and said "Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey wants a word with you" and then she left.  
  
He was a little puzzled over what she could possible want with him but went to see her.  
  
He arrived and found Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall standing there with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Harry spoke out.  
  
"Hello Harry" Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Mrs. Pomfrey, I was told you wanted to see me?" Harry said.  
  
"Well not exactly" she said.  
  
Harry looked at them with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore spoke "I have decided that you will stay here for a majority of summer and maybe if the Weasleys' request, you will spend the rest there"  
  
Harry stared for a minute and then grinned, "This is great" he yelled.  
  
"However, we are going to have you learning naturally" he spoke. Harry looked a little saddened but still happy.  
  
"What will I be learning?" he asked quickly.  
  
Professor McGonagall said " I will train you in seventh year defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions."  
  
Harry started to dance "No Snape"  
  
All three of the adults began to laugh at his antics.  
  
Then Dumbledore then spoke " I will be teaching you in ancient magic and a course selection of your choice"  
  
He then pulled out a list and handed them to Harry.  
  
"Choose one class and then return this to me" then Professor McGonagall then handed him a sheet " This will be your schedule for my classes"  
  
Harry stared in shock " But professor, you are giving up almost all your summer"  
  
She smiled and then spoke " I usually stay here anyway, I just figure it would be better to help you"  
  
"Now go to the ending feast and when everyone else leaves you come up to my office" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can I tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, they will find out later" Pomfrey said.  
  
"Okay" he then turned and ran to the Great Hall.  
  
~~After they had finished eating~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and began a little speech.  
  
"Another year has ended. I hope to see all of you next year. And now it is time to return to your homes. Farewell to our seventh year students and I hope to see the rest of you next year" he then sat down.  
  
Everyone began to leave, except Harry, who walked over to Professor Dumbledore and started to talk.  
  
Hermione and Ron waited until Harry turned and then beckoned them to come forth. They came forward  
  
"Harry, we have to hurry or we will miss the train" Hermoine spoke.  
  
"I am getting home a different way so you two go ahead" Harry spoke.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Dumbledore, who nodded his head.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry and extended his hand. Harry took his hand and shook it.  
  
" I am going to see if you can come over for summer" he looked at Dumbledore, who smiled again.  
  
"Harry will be allowed to come over the last three weeks of summer, if it is okay with your parents" he said.  
  
Ron grinned and then waited as Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a very large hug.  
  
Now one but Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall heard what she said " I am going to miss you a lot" then she gave him a quick kiss on his check before turning and walking out with Ron.  
  
"Oh Mr. Potter, never you were such a charmer" McGonagall said.  
  
Harry blushed and most of the teachers began to laugh.  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
Harry had decided to look at his selections.  
  
They read:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
Here are your selections,  
  
Animagus  
  
Elements  
  
Animal Language  
  
Muggle Dueling  
  
The selections then ended.  
  
"Well I can choose any one," he said quietly.  
  
After a short time he selected Animagus. He looked at the clock and saw it was only six. He then went to Professor Dumbledore's office. He tried to remember the password and then he said "Jelly Dogs" The gargoyle sprang out of the way.  
  
"He gets weirder everyday," Harry mumbled.  
  
He walked up and knocked on the door " Come in Mr. Potter"  
  
He walked in and smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Have you decided the class you want?" he asked.  
  
" I think the Animagus class would be a good selection," Harry said.  
  
"But I was wondering how soon can we start?" he spoke quickly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and then spoke "Well I suppose we can start right now, if you want to?"  
  
Harry smiles and then nodded his head eagerly. 


	2. Harry chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Harry is staying at Hogwarts for most of summer and has been given classes he will take throughout most of summer.  
  
Begin chapter 2: Animagus forms  
  
Professor Dumbledore then took out a potion and told Harry to follow him, which Harry did.  
  
They entered a room and then Dumbledore told him to drink it.  
  
"Why couldn't we do it in your office?" Harry asked.  
  
"In case Voldemort had someone watching my office" was the reply.  
  
Harry then drank the potion and watched as he glowed a faint bluish. Then Dumbledore pulled out a small orb and told Harry to touch it.  
  
Harry did and then almost collapsed in pain. Then it stopped and he stood up. He stared and before him stood bluish figures.  
  
"Professor, What are those?" he asked.  
  
"Your animagus forms" he said shakily. "Very rare to have more than two but this, this is amazing"  
  
Before them, stood five bluish figures.  
  
The first was a Griffin, a noticeably large one.  
  
The second was a dark blue phoenix, with silver on the ends of his wings.  
  
The third was a huge dragon, pure black with a few blue streaks of white.  
  
The fourth was an eagle, brown and larger than most.  
  
The final was one Harry had never seen before, it looked like a unicorn but was black. It had a large gold horn on its head, flames around his hooves and two black wings on top.  
  
Then, they all disappeared.  
  
"What was that unicorn one?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes now had an immense twinkle in them.  
  
"That was a extinct creature, it is a dark unicorn. Immensely powerful, they can be more aggressive then other animals but usually they aren't."  
  
"How can this be?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are special but I am not sure" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Which form do you want to work on first?" he then asked.  
  
Harry thought for a few moments then "The Dragon" he said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and then explained " Now concentrate, think of its black wings. Visualize it and concentrate on being it."  
  
Harry nodded and then began to concentrate. He felt his bones begin to crack, twist and grow. But the part that was freaky was it didn't hurt it actually felt amazing. He finally opened his eyes and looked in the mirror and looked. He had almost gotten transformed perfectly, except for his head. (Can you imagine a 40-foot tall body with a 1 ft head on it?)  
  
Harry then yelled out "How do I become normal again?"  
  
"Concentrate on your human body" came the awnser.  
  
He did and felt his bones go back the way they were before the transformation. He looked in the mirror and saw he was back to his normal body.  
  
"Amazing" Dumbledore, said. "At this rate you will have control of all your forms in no time"  
  
"Can I try again?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, you use up a large sum of energy and besides you need to practice moving in this form before you do it on your own" Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Go get some sleep, we have three weeks before you start your lessons with Professor McGonagall" he said.  
  
Harry nodded and slowly walked back up to his dorm room.  
  
He got to the fat lady and then she said "Password"  
  
"Did the password change from earlier?" he asked. "No"  
  
"Courage" and with that said the portrait opened. He walked through and went up to his bed and slept.  
  
He woke up at eight o'clock. He then went back to the room he and Dumbledore had been in last night.  
  
He got there and found a small note:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You may practice you form for now, I will be back shortly I needed to work on some things.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry closed the door and concentrated as hard as he could. He began to feel his bones twist, grow and crack. He then concentrated on his head, he slowly felt his head crack, and grow.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. He stared and saw the head of a large black dragon with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his head.  
  
He then decided to go outside and practice. He concentrated and this time he hardly felt it, as he became a human again. He opened his eyes and then walked outside.  
  
He then concentrated and began the transformation again. Then he tested his wings they created a mighty gust of wind as he flapped them. Then he noticed he was beginning to float off the ground. He rose a little higher and began to concentrate on what kind of power he has in this form.  
  
Then he noticed the skies getting dark and lightning dancing in it. He then noticed that the lightning was dancing on him as well!  
  
He then thought of something and aimed his mouth at the sky and concentrated on fire. Soon fire came shooting out of his mouth and into the sky. Then he tried lightning and managed to create enormous lightning attacks.  
  
"I will guess my dragon has a special of lightning" Harry thought. He concentrated until he was sure he had mastered everything he could in the sky. Then he began to practice weaving and dodging. He was able to pass by trees while being only about three feet from them.  
  
Then he returned to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was outside and Harry then noticed Death-eaters were on the outside of the barrier trying to get through.  
  
He then grinned and roared as loud as he could.  
  
The death-eaters turned and saw the dragon flying toward them. They thought their master had sent it and continued to attack the barrier.  
  
Harry then roared even louder and landed behind them. They turned a little puzzled, and then they saw the dragon open it's mouth and fire came shooting out. They began to dissapperate until there was none left except three.  
  
They were obviously Lucius Malfoy and his two cronies. They smirked and then yelled "Crucio" and were releasing the spell when lightning crashed down on the spell and disabled it. Another energy bolt slammed into one of the cronies.  
  
Lucius looked at the dragon and saw that it had lighting dancing around it's body "We will be back" and with that he and his cronies dissapparated.  
  
Harry then transformed into his human form, smiled at Dumbledore and fainted, from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
When he woke up he was laying on a hospital bed. Fawkes, the professor's phoenix was sitting there. It raised its wing at the glass; Harry understood and drank the 'water'  
  
He suddenly felt all his energy return. He stood up and saw his cuts were gone, and then he realized that what he drank was phoenix tears.  
  
He turned and looked at Fawkes before saying "Thanks" the bird nodded its head and flew away.  
  
Then Dumbledore came in with Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Potter get back in bed" she shrieked.  
  
"I am okay, Fawkes actually put some of his tears into a glass and I drank them," Harry said.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey walked away, grumbling about paperwork.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and then spoke " Thank you Harry, I thought they were going to get through the shield before you showed up."  
  
"It was nothing" he replied.  
  
"So how much did you learn about that form?" he asked the curiosity showing.  
  
"Well it can create lightning storms from nowhere and I can breath fire," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore then said "the Dragon of Lightning" "Only other person in history who was had that form was Merlin"  
  
" Well you can practice on you own as you can control most of your abilities but be careful, I must go I still have work to do" and then he walked away.  
  
Harry went back to the room and concentrated on the eagle. He found the eagle to be a lot easier because it was a muggle creature and not a magical.  
  
He felt like he had plenty of energy left so he thought long and hard. The he concentrated on the Griffin. He felt his bones begin to twist, crack and grow. When he looked he had actually gotten some of it right. But he had his arms connected to two human arms and he had a human nose.  
  
He then went back to his human form and realized how tired he was. He slowly went upstairs but couldn't get to his bed and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~~Enter the dream realm~~  
  
He was in a cold and dark chamber.  
  
"Malfoy" -Oh no not Voldemort-Harry thought.  
  
He came forward and kneeled "Yes, master"  
  
"You failed in attacking Hogwarts, you will be punished but tell me how were you not able to break that shield?"  
  
"We would have, my lord but a dragon came out and started to shoot fire at us, our shields barely even held back a part of the attack."  
  
"Hum I think we will observe and watch for this dragon and then enlist it.and by the way CRUCIO!" he yelled.  
  
Malfoy fell over and withered in pain.  
  
~~End dream~~  
  
Harry woke up but not with too much pain to his scar. He managed to fall asleep and sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 2  
  
Send replies. I think I might have a letter from his friends in the next one. 


	3. Harry chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Last Chapter Harry masters his dragon form and learns some of its special powers. He also saved the shield that protects Hogwarts.  
  
Begin Chapter 3: The Griffin and Phoenix  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later and then decided to practice his transformation. He walked down to the training room. He entered and after checking to make sure that no one was around began to concentrate.  
  
He felt his bones crack, twist, and grow. Then he opened his eyes and stared he had almost got this form right except for the nose. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, and then he felt his nose start moving.  
  
A few moments later he became aware of how good his sense of smell was. He smelt a rat.Wormtail! Was the first thought.  
  
He looked around and sure enough there was Wormtail sitting by a mouse-hole watching. Finally Harry made it look like he was going away. Then as fast as Harry could he had jumped and had Wormtail pinned less than one paw. Harry then blocked the mouse hole.  
  
He let out the loudest roar he could manage and a few minutes later Dumbledore came running in. Harry then retransformed and held up the rat.  
  
"Can you cast a spell on a jar so he can't transform and break it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course" Dulmbledore answered.  
  
They put him into the jar and Dumbledore asked Harry how he had found him.  
  
"I was practicing my Griffin and then I finally got my nose right I could actually smell him" Harry stated.  
  
"Good, so how many forms have you mastered?" Dumbledore asked. "The Dragon, The Eagle and The Griffin." He stated proudly. "Each one has a special ability that is different form the rest"  
  
"Well if you can get control of your other forms within eight more days I may be able to teach you the ancient magic, if not we will have to do it next summer" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Next summer?" Harry asked, with a faint twinkle of hope in his eye.  
  
"Well after talking to most of the teachers," he said "We agreed that it would be better if you stayed here until you can permanently leave the Dursleys"  
  
Harry gave Dumbledore a hug while yelling "Thank you"  
  
Harry went up and went to bed.  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
Harry woke up and felt abnormally strong and full of energy. He then went for a thirteen-mile jog around the Quidditch field, then 150 push-ups, sit- ups and pull-ups.  
  
He felt tired but felt he could still practice his animagus forms. He went into the room and after making sure that there were no mouse holes he began.  
  
First he thought of the dark blue feathers, then the silver tips. He felt his bones begin to move. Then he thought of its beak and claws. Finally he opened his eyes and there stood the blue phoenix with a lightning bolt scar.  
  
"That was easy," he thought. He practiced until he was comfortable with his form.  
  
He decided that tomorrow he would try his Dark Unicorn.  
  
He went to bed right after eating.  
  
Unknown to Harry, Hermione is sitting at her window looking at the stars thinking about someone.  
  
She then said softly "Harry, I hope you are okay" she nodded off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Her mother had stood by her door and listened she sent a letter to Hogwarts telling whoever was in charge to send Hermione something about Harry. Her letter wrote:  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
This is the mother of Hermione Granger. I am worried about her. Every since she has come home she hasn't eaten or slept. She stays by her window and every now and then mumbles something about someone called Harry. Could you please send him or something about him? She sent him a gift for his birthday but the gift was brought back. School starts September the first, which is almost three months away. Please I am very worried about her health.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
She then sent the letter off.  
  
~~Meanwhile Ron~~  
  
All the Weasleys were sitting at home when Ron walked in.  
  
"Ron, can we talk?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you grouchy? You hardly every talk anymore" Mr. Granger said.  
  
"I am just worried about Harry" he spoke.  
  
"He gets to come and visit soon though" Ginny squealed.  
  
Ron smiled for the first time since he got home. "Yes you are right"  
  
End this chapter  
  
Well you know the deal, send replies. Until you read again. 


	4. Harry chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Last chapter: Harry got control of two more of his animagus forms and is going to attempt his final. Mrs. Granger send a note stating Hermione isn't eating because she is worried about Harry. Ron is also worried but what will we find out this time.  
  
Chapter 4: The final form and Hermione  
  
Harry woke up at dawn and decided to try. He had asked Dumbledore the night before if he could have a couple glasses of Phoenix tears in case he needed them.  
  
He went into the room and concentrated. He felt himself change but then an extreme pain overcame him.  
  
Dumbledore walked in with the tears and then to Harry "are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?" Harry said.  
  
"I don't now not many have gotten the Dark Unicorn" Dumbledore responded.  
  
Harry got up and decided that he would loosen up his muscles before attempting to try and transform. He spent the next forty-minutes loosing his muscles and then tried again.  
  
This time he got the head but nothing else.  
  
He reverted and falls down from exhaustion. Dumbledore gave him a glass of tears. Harry drank and got up feeling ten times better than before.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" Harry said and bowed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "It was nothing"  
  
Harry concentrated again this time he got the head and two legs with red, orange and yellow flames coming out of them.  
  
  
  
Just then a large owl came in and Harry noticed it was Hermione's, he thought of her and the he thought of the Dark Unicorn and he began to transform. Finally he felt large amounts of pain going through his body and then he noticed that he had transformed.  
  
He accidentally reverted and lay there until Professor Dumbledore brought him some tears and he got his strength back.  
  
"Very impressive Mr. Potter" he said.  
  
"We have a small problem with Miss Granger though," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at him and then began to laugh. "Hermione.in trouble?"  
  
"That's a good one but she is too smart to get into trouble with out Ron or me to help"  
  
Dumbledore laughed as well but then said " This is different read the letter" he handed Harry the letter. He read:  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
This is the mother of Hermione Granger. I am worried about her. Every since she has come home she hasn't eaten or slept. She stays by her window and every now and then mumbles something about someone called Harry. Could you please send him or something about him? She sent him a gift for his birthday but the gift was brought back. School starts September the first, which is almost three months away. Please I am very worried about her health.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Granger  
  
  
  
He stared and stared.  
  
"What are we going to do Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I suppose we could bring her here for the rest of summer until you go to the Weasleys" he spoke.  
  
"Can I go get her?" Harry asked.  
  
"We will go together, transform into your phoenix and we will go" he said.  
  
Harry concentrated and then he was in his phoenix form. He looked over at Dumbledore and saw he was a green phoenix.  
  
"Tell me" he spoke " Why is Fawkes red, you green and me blue?"  
  
"Well you and myself are levels above a average wizard," he said. "As our level grows are color changes, when we are at our best and the phoenix agrees he will sing his song and then we will go red" he finished.  
  
"That's impressive" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and then Fawkes flew in.  
  
"Hello Fawkes" Harry said.  
  
Hello Harry it replied.  
  
"You want to come with, Fawkes?" Dumbledore then asked.  
  
Yes and then all three left.  
  
~~In route to Hermiones~~  
  
Harry was following Dumbledore. They didn't talk much but Harry was worried about Hermione.  
  
{Why isn't she eating, I told her I would see her at the Weasleys.}  
  
Then he saw Dumbledore begin to descend.  
  
He slowly descended and after Dumbledore reverted back to his human form, he landed on his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore sighed a second and then knocked on the door. A young woman, who looked like an older version of Hermione with very straight hair, answered the door.  
  
"Hello I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I got your letter," he said.  
  
"Yes I will get Hermione, you come and sit in the living room" she left the room and her husband walked in.  
  
"Hello, I am Paul Granger" he extended his hand and Dumbledore shook it.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore" he replied.  
  
"I was hoping that you might have something about Harry. The only time she moves is when he is mentioned," He said again.  
  
Then Mrs. Granger walked in and Hermione followed.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello" she replied dully.  
  
"You haven't said anything about my new phoenix, Hermione. Usually you would have noticed that" he replied again.  
  
"It's blue? That's interesting" she replied, again dully.  
  
The blue phoenix flew over to her shoulder landed and nibbled her cheek. She turned her head toward it and stared. Then it flew to a bare spot and hovered there.  
  
Everyone stared until it began to glow faintly. Then it suddenly stopped, Hermione looked and there stood Harry.  
  
Harry looked at her and said "Hello." he got no farther because Hermione had him in a death hug. The other three members watched, as Harry turned blue from lack of air.  
  
"Hermione" Dumbledore spoke "If you don't let him breath he wont be around much longer"  
  
She blushed and let go of him.  
  
"Why did you send my present back?" she asked a little angry.  
  
"I was at Hogwarts undergoing some.abnormal training," he said. "I am sorry Hermione, now I think it is time you eat something, from what I have heard you have eaten very little"  
  
Mr. Granger suggested they go to an all you could eat buffet. He gave Harry and Dumbledore some muggle clothes to wear. As they were getting into the car, Hermione wouldn't let anyone sit next to Harry but herself. She sat with him all during dinner while she made up for her lost meals.  
  
Finally she said she was full. They were going to the car when one girl came up and asked Harry if he was free this Saturday. Hermione actually punched the girl and sent her flying "Leave MY Harry alone" she screamed.  
  
Everyone was surprised. Then Mr. Granger said "So now he is YOUR Harry, huh?"  
  
She blushed and Harry was surprised but didn't say much.  
  
The ride back to the house was a long ride. Dumbledore had nodded off, and Mrs. Granger was asleep. Hermione had crawled onto Harry's lap and fallen asleep.  
  
"Mr. Granger?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry" he asked.  
  
"Is it okay if Hermione comes with us back to Hogwarts and then to the Weasleys before school?" he asked.  
  
"Well we already said yes to the Weasleys and considering she doesn't eat when you're not around, I don't see why not"  
  
They arrived back at the Granger resident.  
  
He carefully picked up Hermione and carried her back up to her room. He set her in her bed and put the covers over her.  
  
Mr. Granger and Dumbledore watched and smiled. "They would make a good couple wouldn't they?" Paul asked.  
  
"Almost everyone on the teachers staff thinks they are a couple, He is always trying to protect her whenever he can" he replied.  
  
"Does he have a clue yet?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"No, he is worried about what Voldemort would do if he got a hold of Ron or her" came the sad reply.  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"Harry, it is best if we get some sleep for now" Dumbledore said. Harry turned and nodded.  
  
As he was heading past Dumbledore they heard Hermione say, "Harry, don't leave"  
  
Harry turned and saw her sitting in her bed, staring at him. He looked at Mr. Granger who nodded his head. Harry pulled a chair up and then sat down in it.  
  
Mr. Granger and Albus looked up at each other and smiled before leaving. Harry took on of her hands and then thought of a song. He called Fawkes, who came through the window a few moments later.  
  
Fawkes can you sing the song you sing? He asked.  
  
Yes, Mr. Potter  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Fawkes. Then Fawkes began to sing his song. Harry took her hand and hummed along with him. Slowly he saw her eyes close and then she began to drift into sleep. He followed a short time later.  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
Harry woke up at dawn; he looked and saw that Hermione was still asleep. He got up and went downstairs. He found Albus already down at the table.  
  
"Good morning professor" he said. Dumbledore turned and smiled "Morning Harry, you slept well?"  
  
Harry nodded and then he got out some pans and began to cook eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and scrapple.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?" he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Scrambled" he replied. Harry finished all the cooking and set it on the table. He then got the milk, orange juice, plates, glasses and silverware.  
  
A short time later, Mr. And Mrs. Granger came stumbling into the kitchen. They sat down and drank their coffee. After a glass their eyes opened upon realizing Harry had cooked their breakfast.  
  
They started thanking him and saying how he didn't have to.  
  
He smiled and said, "I wanted to"  
  
It was nine-o'clock when Hermione came down. She sat down and begins to eat. She didn't even appear to notice Harry or Dumbledore.  
  
Finally, Harry said "Good morning to you too 'moine"  
  
She looked up and then it dawned on her. "You mean it wasn't a dream?" she yelled.  
  
She then pulled Harry into another hug. Finally she let go and Mr. Granger got up.  
  
"Hermione, go and pack your things," he stated.  
  
"You are throwing me out?" she asked.  
  
Mr. Granger looked at her and smiled "No, you are going to Hogwarts and then to the Weasleys"  
  
Hermione ran up to her room and gathered her things. Harry then used the shrinking spell he had learned.  
  
They then went down to the fireplace.  
  
"Call out Hogwarts Headmaster office, if it asks for a password it is jelly bread" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry let Hermione go first and then Dumbledore, then he threw it in as he was going through the floo network he felt a tug and then he fell onto the cold ground.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Well as you know we will be reaching some kind of climax. 


	5. Harry chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
As Harry fell onto the ground, he hit with a loud thump. He looked around until he saw a group of death-eaters watching him.  
  
Then Voldemort slowly walked forward "Why, hello Mr. Potter" he smirked.  
  
"Hello.Tom" Harry said. Voldemort did not like this, he pulled out his wand but Harry thought fast and shouted "Expellius"  
  
And to the death-eaters shock Harry had disarmed Voldemort. Harry then decided to test out his transformation and then decided to use his dragon form. He concentrated on the black body with silver streaks. He slowly felt his body begin to grow and twist into place.  
  
When he opened his eyes he looked at Voldemort and then roared "Didn't think I was slacking did you?"  
  
Voldemort grinned and then he too began to transform. Except his form was one that Harry would have never wanted to fight. He was easily as long as two of the Basilisks he had fought in his second year.  
  
Voldemort hissed "Finally a warrior worthy of this form, Dumbledore was getting slow"  
  
Harry roared and then let a small blast of fire hit Voldemort, who was surprised and thrown back a few feet. Voldemort looked at him and smirked again "Not bad.for a griffindor"  
  
Then Voldemort hissed and showed Harry his eight-foot long fangs. Then he hissed and launched acid at Harry. Harry had actually expected this and had launched fire at it. To Harry's surprise the fire just helped fuel the venom.  
  
"Fool, this venom only gets stronger from fire," Voldemort laughed. Harry then made a plan.  
  
Voldemort was so busy laughing that he didn't see the large thunder attack that was about to hit him.  
  
Voldemort turned just in time to absorb almost the full force of the attack. Smoke immediately covered the battlefield.  
  
~~A few seconds before~~  
  
Dumbledore had appearated to Sleepy Hallow. But when he had arrived he was not ready for what awaited him. Everywhere he looked the area had been destroyed. But there was not a single body, which means that Voldemort didn't get to kill anyone Harry had stopped him.  
  
He looked around and saw a huge cloud of back smoke. He waited impatiently as it cleared and to his surprise there stood Harry in his Dragon form. Voldemort lay on the ground a couple dozen yards away, unmoving.  
  
But to Harry and Dumbledore's dismay, Voldemort stood and became angry "We will meet again Potter, I swear on it" then he apperated.  
  
Harry fell to the ground still in his Dragon form; Dumbledore stared in shock with some horror. Harry collapsed and somehow reverted back into his human form.  
  
Dumbledore stared in shock at Harry. He had a large cut on his head, one of his arms was bent at an awkward angle and he had dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body.  
  
He ran over and quickly pulled out all the phoenix tears he had and began to use them on Harry's wounds.  
  
He managed to heal all the major ones and a few of the smaller ones. But Harry was still in a deep sleep. Dumbledore carefully lifted Harry and appearated back to Hogwarts. He took Harry up to the griffindor tower and put him into his bed. He then left to inform his near family and friends of his health.  
  
After he left Harry, there was a blinding flash of light and with the light he disappeared.  
  
~~Dumbledore's office~~  
  
The Weasleys and Harry's other friends were there. Finally Dumbledore walked in. He quickly glanced at all the questioning looks and smiled "Harry is in his bed"  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort (everyone but Sirius, Remus and himself flinched) messed with the floo network and forced Harry to fight him, by the time I got there the entire field looked like a battle zone but Harry had managed to stop him for now"  
  
Just then Hagrid came running in "Professor Dumbledore" he yelled. "Harry, he isn't in his bed, I went to visit and see how he was doing but he was gone" the big half-giant sobbed.  
  
"Come now Hagrid" Dumbledore said. "He will be back, he is too strong to be defeated"  
  
"Lets go down to dinner for now and try to have faith in Harry" Dumbledore said. Everyone slowly nodded and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
~~Meanwhile Harry~~  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
Before him, stood four people, in different colored robes.  
  
There was one in Gold and red. He was about 6 ft 4 in. He looked very muscular and Harry thought he recognized him from somewhere.  
  
The one in Green and silver reminded him of Slytherin. This man was about 6 ft 2 in. He didn't look as muscular as the red but Harry was still surprised.  
  
There was a figure in pure blue robes. He was the tallest of all at what appeared to be 6 ft 7 in. He had a large staff and a large white beard, just like Dumbledore he thought.  
  
The final figure he noticed was female. She was the shortest and she stood about up to Harry's current height. She wore violet and white.  
  
"Harry" the one in blue said. "I am Merlin and you are my heir"  
  
Had Harry not already been sitting he would have collapsed.  
  
"Me related to you," he asked. "That isn't possible"  
  
"Oh but you are and you are heir to these three" he gestures to the others.  
  
The one in red stepped forward "I am Godric Griffin"  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin," the green robed man said.  
  
"And I am Helga Huffelpuff" the violet lady said.  
  
"Now we know you want to return to your time but we are going to have to keep you here for awhile and train you" Merlin spoke.  
  
"What about my classes?" Harry said.  
  
"Don't forget you still have over two months off, we will have almost all of your training done by then," Salazar said.  
  
Helga spoke "I will be training you in Charms and care of Magical creatures"  
  
Salazar then said " I will be teaching potions and Defense against the dark arts"  
  
"I will be teaching you sword dueling, enhancing your current transformations and how to create a animagus form by yourself" Godric said.  
  
"And I will be teaching you about your elements, ancient magic and how to create a staff" Merlin said.  
  
All Harry could do was shake his head.  
  
~~Next day~~  
  
Merlin and Harry had walked into the forest when Merlin turned.  
  
"Okay you need to find the wood to make you staff" and Harry walked off wondering how he would find the right wood.  
  
He found a maple tree that looked good and even had a branch that looked almost like a staff.  
  
Harry went over to the tree and to his surprise the tree moved and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he said.  
  
"I was wondering if I could use that branch?" Harry said and pointed to the branch.  
  
The tree looked at him and then slowly the tree pulled the branch off and gave it to Harry. Harry turned around and before leaving said "Thank you"  
  
He quickly returned to Merlin and gave him the staff.  
  
He examined it and said " A good piece too"  
  
"Now for you stone" he exclaimed.  
  
"My stone?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Oh yes well, there are seven types of stone: the ruby which means that you are a fire mage, sapphire is the stone of Earth, the lightning, which gives you a greater control of lightning, the ocean teal rock is the most common found and it means you will have great control over water, the onyx stone is a stone that will enhance all ice movements, one of the more powerful stones is the stone of darkness, naturally it enhances your darkness, the only other stone you have the chance of getting is the light stone which will enhance your fire and wind abilities." He finished.  
  
"I have the only Moon stone ever but it increases all your better qualities" he explained further.  
  
Now he had Harry hold his staff in front of him "Now you must say steno stono" Harry did and there was a blinding flash. When the flash cleared there in the staff was a stone that was the color of the moon but it also had eerie silver.  
  
He looked at Merlin who appeared dazed "You.got the moon stone as well.no wait yours is a different color.ah I see you have a more powerful stone then I" he claimed.  
  
"You have the stone of night, this stone can do everything my stone can but it will increase your normal abilities, jumping, seeing, etc, dramatically" he finished.  
  
"Well Harry, we will begin your lessons today" Merlin finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Two months later~~  
  
Harry had already completed every class except creating his animagus form. He had already sketched it out and was deciding on whether or not to make it his final form.  
  
After a short time however he was able to make it to his satisfaction. Merlin and the others watched as he finally finished.  
  
"That is incredible Harry" Salazar said.  
  
And indeed this form was. It was pure black but stood about twelve feet high. He had a small version of his dragon's head on the shoulders. His feet they were similar to the werewolf's, they were black however. His midsection was the griffin hide, extremely hard to penetrate. His left arm was like a snakes tail and his left was like the werewolf's. On his back he had a pair of small dragon wings and phoenix wings. The animagus was pure black except for a few shades of lightning colored streaks.  
  
"This form wont be very hard to control because they are simply a combination of all your other animagus forms" Merlin finished.  
  
Harry began practicing and finally after trying all night was able to completely transform, but no matter how much he practiced he always felt a large amount of pain at the black unicorn form.  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Harry was sitting in the dining hall waiting for his teachers to arrive; today was the day he would return to his realm.  
  
Finally they all walked in. Helga ran up to Harry and gave him a new trunk but not just any trunk, one that would never fill up and had memories of the time they had spent here.  
  
Then Salazar came up and brought out three eggs. "One egg contains a baby snake, no not a Basilisk. Another contains a creature which you might find amusing, and this one he held up a egg that was Dark green, will show you the true power of your ancestor" he spoke.  
  
Harry was now worried because it might blow him up or something.  
  
Godric stepped forward and handed him two eggs that were both red, then another egg that was a dark red.  
  
"I have given you two griffin and a phoenix, raise them well and here" he threw Harry his sword and sheath. "You will need these in the future"  
  
Harry ran up to all three and gave them hugs and told them he would miss them all.  
  
Finally he came to Merlin, Merlin smiled and then gave a slight hoot and a Dark blue phoenix with silver streaks came in and landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Her name is Moon," he said. Harry smiled and gave Merlin a hug.  
  
"Your destiny awaits will you take it," he whispered as a vortex opened and he went threw.  
  
End this chapter.  
  
Sorry this one took longer but I have finals this week I will right more over the Christmas holidays okay until then have fun 


	6. Harry chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Last chapter Harry was taken by bright light and meets his ancestors. He began his training and got his staff.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~At Hogwarts~~  
  
Hermione walked down the hallways with Ron, hand-in-hand. The entire wizarding community had been notified of Harry's disappearance and Ron had stuck by her the entire way.  
  
Class schedules had been handed out and everyone was saddened by Harry's disappearance. But Hermione, hadn't said anything about it, instead she covered it up.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and took their seats.  
  
McGonagall came in with the first years and took them to the sorting hat.  
  
Just as Erik Malfoy was called, however a large vortex opened and in walked a 6 ft 4 tall man. He looked around and looked at Dumbledore and began to walk over to Dumbledore when a song was heard.  
  
Everyone looked as in flew a blue phoenix and white owl. They both flew over and landed on his shoulder. Everyone stared in shock and then amazement at seeing a blue phoenix.  
  
He walked up to Dumbledore but before he said anything Dumbledore spoke "Take off your cloak stranger, you have nothing to hid"  
  
Everyone was surprised to hear the man laugh and say "Dumbledore the last time I was here all I heard about how famous I was"  
  
Everyone was puzzled at what he said but Hermione was thinking "Famous and he has a white owl.hmm I can test this"  
  
"Hedwig" she called out. The white owl turned and hooted softly.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered. The figure took off his cloak to reveal the boy with the same uncontrollable hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hello.again" he spoke.  
  
Snape wouldn't believe it was he and stood and yelled "Crucio"  
  
Harry fell to the ground and everyone heard loud roars. They turned to the Great Hall doors and waited. Suddenly the doors exploded into splinters and fell to the ground.  
  
Then in threw the doors ran two young griffins, a phoenix and a large snake. They quickly surrounded Harry and looked at Snape and hissed/roared at him. Finally the griffin spoke directly into their minds.  
  
"How dare you attack the heir of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff!' the creature began to roar even louder. Then ran forward and slammed Snape into the wall.  
  
"I should rip you to shreds right now" it exclaimed angrily. But no one really heard what he had said. They all yelled "Heir!"  
  
Finally Harry spoke "Enough"  
  
"But Harry, he attacked you unprovoked, let me have him" it argued.  
  
"As much as I would like to let you, that is against the rules now put him down" Harry spoke with a commanding voice.  
  
"Very well" he said and dropped Snape, but before returning to Harry he turned and said, "If you ever touch him again, I will shred you, even if he forbids me too"  
  
Snape turned very pale and sat down quietly.  
  
Harry turned and saw Hermione walking up holding Ron's hand.  
  
He turned to Dumbledore and Dumbledore shook his head slightly, but the motion also held a certain degree of sadness.  
  
Harry turned back around and began to talk to Dumbledore "I have returned from my trip and I need you to supply me with information on Voldemort's (Everyone flinches, except Harry, Dumbledore and Snape) whereabouts"  
  
Dumbledore then said "Well that will be a problem because you see after you left he appeared to have disappeared so no one knows where he is"  
  
Harry simply shook his head in understandment "May I have my bedroom still?"  
  
"Of course, I already knew where you were and I knew you would be back" he spoke just loudly enough for the teachers table to hear.  
  
"Thank you sire, but can I have my schedule?" he asked.  
  
"Of course" he said and handed his schedule to him. Then Harry groaned, "Potions with Slytherins again, this is just a great way to start the year"  
  
Everyone except Snape laughed at this comment, as did most of the Great Hall.  
  
A few moments later Remus walked in and smiled at Harry. Harry walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi, it's been awhile, how are snuffles and you doing?" he asked.  
  
"We are fine but a little shocked that you disappeared"  
  
"We have a full moon in four days" Harry spoke. Remus looked at him "Yes we do, why?"  
  
"I am going to go out with you" Harry spoke.  
  
"No Harry since you don't have a animagus form, it would be to dangerous" By now many of the teachers are listening as well as students.  
  
"But I do have a animagus form and I can control them" Harry spoke again. Remus turned to Dumbledore, who shook his head yes.  
  
He sighed and said "Very well but I will see this form before I agree, transform now"  
  
"This room is to small and pick a number between one and five" Harry replied.  
  
Remus was becoming bored with this game and finally said, "Fine we will go outside and one"  
  
Almost the entire school walked out and then Harry sprinted ahead "Remember Remus you asked for this one" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry imagined the black body and silver streaks. Then he thought of the powerful wings and head, finally he felt his body begin to twist and change. Finally he opened his eyes and stared at all of the surprised faces of the school except Dumbledore.  
  
Harry roared so loud that everyone's ears hurt. Then they saw him begin to transform again into an eagle. He cawed as loud as he could. Then he began to take the form of something else and finally he stopped and everyone stared into the green eyes of a phoenix. Then he transformed again but this time into a large Griffin that was golden and red mixed into its coloring.  
  
Finally he returned into his normal body "I have two other forms but I think they will stay hidden"  
  
He turned and walked back inside leaving everyone but Dumbledore standing there looking amazed and shocked.  
  
Finally Hermione and Ron ran after him "Harry" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What do you want Miss Granger.opps I mean Miss Weasley" Harry spoke.  
  
Hermione was almost in tears at hearing this but Ron was angry that Harry could just do that.  
  
He grabbed Harry and slammed him into the wall "Look here mate, so what if she selected me you knew I had a crush on her since fourth year and now I am with her and I like her, you had best not mess this up or I will."  
  
Harry then spoke "You will what?" Harry grabbed Ron's arm and applied a small amount of pressure, Ron screamed in pain. "You will do nothing to me, you are like a log and I am the fire. You are supposed to be my friend and all you do is threaten me, I should have known you two were just looking for publicity."  
  
"Harry you know that isn't true" Hermione began  
  
"Miss Granger it is the truth, I have learned that I have never had any real friends," Harry said.  
  
"But Harry I love" she said.  
  
"No you do not" Harry roared "If you had loved me then you wouldn't have been dating Ron, now if you excuse me I am going to train" Harry turned and ran off.  
  
He had Dumbledore give him the exit level exams for fifth year all the way to seventh year. He passed them all and was approached by Dumbledore later.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering what are you going to do now that you are technically done with school?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked scared for a second. "May I stay here and continue my training?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Of course but I have another favor to ask of you" he said.  
  
"What might that be" Harry was curious at what this might be.  
  
"Well we could use a dueling teacher and you do have the most skills" Harry was surprised.  
  
"Oh course that would mean you would be teaching here and you would stay in the teachers quarters" Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry smiles and said, "It would be my pleasure headmaster"  
  
"Harry you must call me Dumbledore at all times" he spoke.  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Harry walked up to his dorm and grabbed all his school clothes, books and other materials and was about to leave when Ron came up and walked towards him.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Weasley?" Harry spoke.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to apologize" he said "I was just upset that you would treat her like that, but please stay and be my friend, I don't care about the fame, I care about my friend that I have had adventures with since we first came here" he finished.  
  
Harry just stood there for a little while before "I never thought you weren't my friend but I was blinded by jealousy. I am still your friend and you are still mine but I am still leaving, I will see you around" Harry extended his hand and Ron shook it.  
  
Harry picked up his trunk and left. Lavender came up a few minutes later and saw Ron. She walked over and asked him what happened. So Ron explained the whole thing and then as if some unknown force made him he kissed her right as Hermione walks in.  
  
Ron saw her and tried to call her but she ran out. She had never kissed Ron but they had went on dates to Hogsmead (Spelling?) but she had never actually cared about him the same way she had cared about Harry but now after finding out Harry had left she was becoming depressed very fast.  
  
End this Chapter.  
  
Well I couldn't think of much to ass but id you have any useful ideas send them 


	7. Harry chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and sat down slowly and began to eat. Dumbledore stood and called out to the people that were there.  
  
"Students, today I would like to say we will have a dueling class made available" Hermione decided to listen.  
  
"The teacher is Professor Potter" Dumbledore said. She looked up and there was Harry at the teachers' table eating and talking.  
  
"All those interested in a class will be allowed to sign-up, enjoy your meal" and Dumbledore entered the conversation with Harry.  
  
~~A short while later~~  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall with Ron, neither wanting to speak. Then they heard "What's wrong Mudblood? Potty finally realized he was to good for you"  
  
They turned and sure enough there stood Draco. Before Ron could do anything Harry came walking out of the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Mr. Potty, I will have to deduct points from Gryiffindor, you know students aren't allowed to enter the teachers lounge," he added with a sneer.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. He raised his head and said "Mr. Malfoy you have just lost your house 100 points, 30 for each time insulting a teacher and 20 more for insulting Miss Granger and 20 more for attempting to start a fight in the hallway"  
  
"You loss 100 points for going into the teachers lounge" he sneered.  
  
"First I can't lose points because I am now one of the teachers. Second 30 more points for arguing and attempting to abuse your power, if you continue you will have a detention to serve with Hagrid in the forest" Harry finished.  
  
"I will speak to Dumbledork about this" he hissed.  
  
"You know have lost a additional 50 points for insulting the headmaster and he is right behind you" Draco turned and there stood Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Harry is a teacher here now and you have indeed lost your house 180 points and is you insult me again I will speak to your father about having you expelled" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Have a nice day Mr. Malfoy" Harry said.  
  
"And what subject do you teach?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dueling, why don't you come give it a try?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe" Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"If you wish to join be at the quidditch field by 8 tonight, however the earlier you get there the better weapon selection you have" Harry said.  
  
And they all went their separate ways. Hermione attempted to talk to Harry but he always said he had something to do. Then she went to Dumbledore and told him the whole story. He then told her to follow him; he took her to the room that Harry had been using for his animagus forms.  
  
When she entered she saw Harry standing there and concentrating. His body began to twist and turn and when he finally stopped there stood a large black unicorn.  
  
"Harry?" she asked quietly. The unicorn turned and saw her standing there. It snorted and started to fly around the room. Finally Hermione and Dumbledore felt strong winds pick them up off the ground. Dumbledore was able to keep perfect balance because he controlled the wind element also. But Hermione was flying all around the room, shrieking. Finally Harry slowly set her down and began to laugh at her. It was kind of weird hearing a unicorn laugh but he reverted back to his human form and kept laughing.  
  
She then noticed that Dumbledore was gone. She walked up to Harry and gave him a hug "Harry, I missed you," she said. Harry was not sure what to say but "I missed you as well"  
  
"I hope you and me can get together?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded and then said "Would you care to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him another hug followed by a kiss. She then ran out of the room blushing and Harry just stood there blushing as well.  
  
"She kissed me!" Harry thought. He then heard laughing, he turned and there stood Professors' Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid and all there laughing.  
  
He then blushed even more.  
  
Professor McGonagall came forward and said "Such a ladies man"  
  
Now Dumbledore came forward and said "So you can control that form now?"  
  
Harry turned to Snape "Next time you go to spy on Voldemort tell him that Harry Potter wants to fight him to the death, and if he doesn't tell him I go around the school bragging about how weak and cowardly he is"  
  
Everyone stared in shock "You want to fight him to the death!"  
  
"Yes, I have more power then ever and if all else fails I have a special attack that will destroy him"  
  
Snape nodded and walked off. "I have a class I need to go teach" Harry said and left.  
  
~~Quidditch field~~  
  
Harry had laid out numerous weapons and was waiting for people to show up. The first person to show up was none other than Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco" Harry said. "Professor Potter" Draco said.  
  
"Call me Harry and here is your selection of weapons. I separated them by strength and weight"  
  
Draco looked and found a sword that gave off a silverfish glow and he turned to Harry "Does this sword have a name?"  
  
"Yes, that sword is called Dragon Killer" he said. "It was used to kill dragons at one point in time"  
  
"Well since no one else has showed up yet, let's have a practice duel" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded eagerly. "How long have you been practicing with a sword?" Harry asked. "About three years" Draco replied.  
  
"Good then you should be even or better than me"  
  
Draco was surprised that Harry would say that and said, "You don't care that I could be better than you?"  
  
"No, all I want is to get as many allies as possible and defeat Voldemort (Draco flinches slightly) and his death eaters once and for all"  
  
"Well I don't know how much value my word counts for but I will help you, I saw the things my father does and I really don't think I could do that" Draco said.  
  
"I will believe you" Harry spoke.  
  
"Well let's practice" Draco said eagerly.  
  
They bowed and unsheathed their swords "What is the name of your sword, Harry"  
  
"My sword is called Lightning because I have lightning abilities" Harry finished.  
  
They raised their swords and charged at each other.  
  
~~Hermione and company~~  
  
Hermione, Ron, Lavender, some of the other Gryffindors', Cho Chang, and a few other members of the Ravenclaw house were walking toward the quidditch field. A few Huffelpuffs soon joined them and they all heard the sound of swords clanging.  
  
They all ran to the quidditch field and stared in awe as Harry and Draco were exchanging sword throws and kicks.  
  
Finally Draco nabbed Harry in the shoulder "Not bad Draco but you are leaving your left side to open, one good hit and you are finished. The other students are here lets go meet them."  
  
Draco nodded and put his sword away. They both walked over to the other members of the class.  
  
"Welcome to you're first dueling class, over at those tables are your selections of weapons, take one and line up"  
  
He put the Gryiffindors and Slytherin together.  
  
"I have put you together because you are the best two houses we have, all the slytherins sneered while the other houses looked sad.  
  
"The other houses are also good of course but they don't fight like we have" all the other houses smile.  
  
"And I didn't want to put them against odds that would not help them" they smiled a little more.  
  
"Now Draco and myself will be teaching the Gryffindors and Slytherins' for the first few weeks and then we will switch."  
  
"I want the Hufflepuffs' to research their weapons and give me a small essay on what its special abilities are, but you are also welcome to come down here ever night and spar with the other houses" Harry finished.  
  
"Now if you need help you can either ask me or Draco, and yes Draco is the new assistant teacher for this class" everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Now break up and I want you to find a dueling partner, preferably from a different house" Harry said.  
  
Ron got Pansy from slytherin. Hermione got put up against some third year slytherin.  
  
"Now if you attempt to kill any opponent, I or Malfoy will punish you."  
  
"Now begin" Draco shouted.  
  
Draco and Harry had notes and wrote down the students that would need better partners and they took notes.  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
Everything had gone well in his classes, now they were down at the Great Hall eating and actually enjoying each other's company (Yes this includes the Slytherins')  
  
When the Great Hall doors opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy and a few of his 'friends'  
  
"I am here for Draco" was all he said.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Draco and called out clearly "All members taking part in the dueling class will meet Draco and myself out on the field immediately."  
  
Draco nodded and stood up. He then followed Harry toward the door only for the door to be blocked by Lucius "Let's go Draco, NOW"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Draco and I have a class to teach now move out of my way or I will make you move" Harry spoke loudly.  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand mostly form anger. "Move aside Potter," he sneered.  
  
"You are in trouble now" Harry said. "Oh and why is that?"  
  
A mighty roar was heard and in ran the two griffins that were just a little bigger than last time. They stood in front of Harry and Draco. Then a seventy-foot long snake went in front of them. Then a white owl, blue phoenix and two red phoenixes' appeared. Harry recognized one as Fawkes the Headmaster's phoenix. Then to everyone, including Harry's surprise, a dragon landed in front of him.  
  
"So this was what was in the green egg," Harry thought. "Now then Mr. Malfoy are you going to move or do you need to be forcibly removed?" Harry asked.  
  
Lucius was very scared and slowly moved out of the way. Then Draco, Harry and all the other students went to practice their dueling.  
  
Lucius appearated away, along with his 'friends'  
  
As they walked in silence to the field, Draco spoke up "Thanks Harry, I was afraid he might do something"  
  
"It's okay" Harry said.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Send replys 


	8. Harry chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Last chapter: Draco and Harry become friends (To a degree)  
  
Begin Chapter 8  
  
A short while after everyone had assembled on the field Harry and Draco walked to the middle.  
  
"May I have your attention?" Draco asked.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and listened "After talking with Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers, we have decided that we will have a dueling tournament using the swords you have been practicing with."  
  
Harry then spoke "We will select who you will fight by drawing names out of this hat" he pulled a hat out.  
  
"When we call you name, you will come forward and select a name, that will be how we decide the matches"  
  
"First.Ron Weasley" Draco called out.  
  
Ron walked forward and put his hand into the hat and pulled a name out. Ron looked down and saw he would be fighting.Lavender!  
  
"Next.Hermione Granger" Hermione walked forward and drew a name. She got Ginny, Ron's sister.  
  
They continued until there was no one left.  
  
Harry then explained the rules "There will be now killing and as little magic as possible. Girls no cheap shots especially at the males." (All the males cringe slightly, while the females turn a bright red)  
  
"Now get ready the tournament will begin tomorrow and will last one week" everyone walked back to the common room talking about how much fun it was going to be.  
  
Dumbledore watched with Snape and some of the other professors "You know seeing Draco and Harry work together just goes to show you, even the most unlikely can make friends"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
~~Enter the dream realm~~  
  
Harry was in the same cold dark chamber. He saw Snape at the foot of the thrown.  
  
"Well what do you have to tell me that is so important?" a cold voice asked. Harry knew it was Voldemort.  
  
"Potter is becoming stronger everyday my lord and more and more of your allies are joining him. But apparently he knows I am a death eater, he told me he wants to fight you"  
  
Now Voldemort and many of the other death eaters looked at him.  
  
" But he told me he wants to fight you to the death, but he wants to do it after the dueling tournament that he has arranged for the other students of the school"  
  
Voldemort thought quietly for a few moments and then Snape said "He is also going around bragging about how weak and cowardly you are to not fight him like a man"  
  
Voldemort could be seen twitching little after that statement.  
  
"Tell Mr. Potter, I will fight him to the death after his little tournament, go now" he yelled.  
  
Snape bowed and quickly made his way out of the room.  
  
Lucius stepped forward "He has a great arsenal of beasts and he even has most of the Slytherins on his side, he will be very hard to beat my lord"  
  
"No matter, this is were I get my revenge"  
  
"Oh and for questioning my orders.CRUCIO" Voldemort yelled. Lucius fell to the ground in pain.  
  
~~Real World~~  
  
Harry woke up screaming, he looked around and there was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore and McGonagall looking at him.  
  
He grabbed his head and removed his hand he looked at it and then he saw it was covered in a reddish substance. "My blood!" he thought.  
  
Dumbledore an did some of his healing charms and then Harry slowly sat up as soon as he did however Hermione grabbed him into a tight hug.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak "Harry what happened?"  
  
So Harry spent the next twenty minutes explaining his dream.  
  
Harry spent the next few days spending as much time with Hermione as possible. Then the night before the tournament.  
  
"Hermione is going to kill me, I am over thirty minutes late" Harry thought as he ran toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"When he gets here I am going to let him have it" Hermione thought angrily.  
  
Finally the door opened and Harry fell into the common room " I am so sorry Hermione"  
  
"Harry I don't think this is working, you are rarely around, you have spent a total of two days with me and other then that I never see you," she said.  
  
Harry knew what was coming; he just stood and walked up to his room. Hermione followed after him "I am not done"  
  
"I already know were you are going so I am not going to listen to you anymore"  
  
Hermione thought, "Why am I doing this? I don't want to break up with him"  
  
She spoke coldly for some odd reason "Yes you should have known that was coming"  
  
"Goodbye 'mione, I will miss you and love you forever" he finished packing his things and left.  
  
Finally Hermione started to move then she saw a large box with her name on it. She walked over and read the letter:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
By the time you are reading this I will have left Hogwarts. I don't know why you were acting so cold but I do know that, whatever you were acting like wasn't the Hermione I fell in love with. But who am I to matter, just the boy-who-lived, not supposed to have any joy in his life apparently. Well anyway in this box are some of the things I want you to keep.  
  
Love Harry  
  
  
  
She slowly opened the box and to her surprise she found a photo book. It had pictures from when they first arrived at Hogwarts and got past Fluffy all the way to the Christmas ball.  
  
She found a little note that read:  
  
Open to the blank pages and call out "I am friend to the trio"  
  
She did and pictures of Harry, Ron and her all having fun together began to show themselves.  
  
Then she found two other parchments. One read:  
  
I came here with no friends; I left with two best friends. I trusted one more than the other and she broke my heart.  
  
She knew that this related to Harry and her. She read the other parchment.  
  
Ron  
  
I am not sure if Hermione will read this or not, she doesn't seem to care anymore; I have decided that I have very little to live for after hearing her. I have not told Dumbledore yet but I know of a technique called 'Soul and Body destroyer'  
  
I have decided to use this on Voldemort, basically it will destroy his soul and his life but it will kill me in the process. Don't worry mate, Even though I never really wanted all the fame and everything I got. I can at least say that I had two of the best friends ever.  
  
I want you to watch out for Hermione, okay? I guess that after hearing her break up with me I will not be the same. If I lived after destroying Voldemort I would become just like him. His heart is how mine looks and probably feels.  
  
It hurts Ron, I only wish I could have done something to keep her. Alas, The one thing that everyone else can have, I can't.Love.  
  
Anyway I have to go. Tell your family goodbye for me.  
  
I came to discover some things', I discovered many but in the end none mattered. ~~Richard the Lionheart  
  
Your friend, Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I am giving you my firebolt and give Hermione Hedwig.  
  
She stopped reading the letter. Why did she say that? She loved Harry but she could not stop herself.  
  
She ran to Ron and gave him the parchments; he read them and just looked at her angrily "How could you do that to him?"  
  
"I really don't know Ron, I didn't want to I was going to forgive him but whenever I tried to talk I couldn't control the words"  
  
"Right now I don't care" he took off running towards the door. Fred, Ginny, George and Charlie (He is the temporary teacher of Care of Magical Creatures) had also read the letter and took off after him. Hermione followed all of them.  
  
They arrived at the statue to Dumbledore's office and Charlie yelled "Jumping jellybeans" the Gargoyle jumped aside and they all ran up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked. Ron handed him the note and after reading it he paled.  
  
He cast a spell and yelled "All teachers, head boy, head girl and prefects meet in my office now"  
  
Snape arrived first and he read the note. He didn't say anything, everyone knew he didn't like Harry but he couldn't believe what Harry was going to do.  
  
All the other teachers quickly arrived and they all read the note. An eerie silence befell the room.  
  
"What can we do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh now you care what he does?" Snape spat out with a lethal amount of venom in his voice.  
  
"I already told you I couldn't control myself, I was going to forgive him," she yelled back.  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked to her and pulled his wand out and tapped her on the head three times. Black flames erupted from the end of his wand.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"Someone put you under a stronger version of a body control spell, it is called the total control spell. It could only be casted by Voldemorts best death eaters," he said.  
  
"Basically it makes it to were you say and do whatever he wants you to"  
  
Ron and everyone looked at her and apologized but she said "Who cares we need to save Harry"  
  
~~Day of the tournament~~  
  
The tournament had commenced with no sign of Harry but Draco was there. Ron had lost his match but he didn't care. Hermione had won but was beaten by Seamus. To everyone's surprise the winner of the tournament was none other than  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is stupid  
  
.Neville Longbottom. (Scary isn't it)  
  
Then Voldemort appeared, not one of the students panicked they had been warned about this and they were waiting. Finally Harry appeared and Voldemort smirked.  
  
End this Chapter  
  
I think I am going to use the end of this story similar to the pokemon movie. With the whole tear thing.that always struck me as sentimental. 


	9. Harry chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Last chapter: Harry revealed his secret technique the soul and body destroyer. Hermione finds out she had been put under the total control spell and that was why 'she' had said those things to Harry. And Voldemort shows up awaiting Harry's challenge.  
  
Begin chapter 8: The power of love and tears  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Potter, I believe you had a challenge for me?" he asked.  
  
"Hello again Tom and yes" Harry replied. Everyone watched Voldemort look angry at being called Tom.  
  
"I want to test your magical creatures against mine before we do battle" he asked.  
  
"What's he up to?" Harry wondered. Then all of Harry's animals/creatures came out and stood ready. Everyone was surprised that the dragon was as big as a house, his griffins were almost as big as half-giants, the two phoenixes had both grown and were only about four inches bigger than they had been when everyone last saw them. But imagine the shock of everyone, except Voldemort and Harry, when a one hundred and thirty-foot snake slithered out onto the field.  
  
Voldemort called out some incantations that couldn't be heard. And almost exact clones of his current animals appeared. But there was one more, this one was pure black and stood about twelve feet high. It had wings that looked like knives. It had fangs and flames appeared on its feet.  
  
Everyone turned as they heard "I will start the fighting him and Harry you may join in if I can't finish the job"  
  
The creatures were battling and Harry was watching. As he watched, all the animals were exhausted but Voldemort and Albus weren't stopping.  
  
He watched in horror as every creature collapsed and tried to get back up to continue.  
  
At that moment Albus and Voldemort landed, Voldemort raised his sword while Albus raised his staff.  
  
"This is horrible" Hermione said. "They have to stop" Ron said. All the other Weasleys nodded in agreement.  
  
Finally Dumbledore raised his staff and began to power his attack, Voldemort raised his sword and also charged his.  
  
Harry saw this and then remembered the private lesson he got from his Deviation teacher.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"A great battle will take place and many creatures may die. The only shimmer of hope will put his life in the way to prevent all from being destroyed."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Well this isn't too great of a battle" Harry thought.  
  
Then he turned and looked at the 'light' forces and to his surprise everywhere he looked there was fighting.  
  
The light forces had Centaurs, Unicorns, Some Giants and half-giants, Aurors, Mermaids, phoenixes, a few werewolves (In this Remus and his allied werewolves have control of there forms) and to his small surprise their stood Sirius with fluffy, a few dragons that Charlie had gotten.  
  
But the 'dark forces were also there.  
  
The dark forces had Dementors, Willows, Death eaters, they also had some giants and half-giants, a few werewolves, a larger amount of dragons and large amounts of snakes, except Basilisk's.  
  
Harry thought this was at least one good thing. But when he saw all the animals nearly dead from exhaustion.  
  
Harry looked at Albus and Voldemort, neither was going to give up and neither showed signs of exhaustion.  
  
They had prepared another attack to launch at each other. Harry had already made up his mind; he started to run and ran straight into the middle of the attacks'. They both hit and engulfed Harry.  
  
"Harry" everyone, even Snape and Voldemort (except Voldemort yelled Potter), yelled.  
  
The smoke began to clear and everyone saw Harry fall to the ground glowing and then he turned a grayish color.  
  
Then his phoenix's flew over and cried as many tears as they could but none were having affect, his griffins roared as loud as they could, his dragon kept putting more and more thunder into each attack trying to wake him up. His snake kept hissing and everyone looked into its eyes and they actually felt the pain of losing a friend.  
  
Voldemort stared in shock and Voldemort fell and then they actually heard Dumbledore sob out "This is my fault, I am so sorry Harry"  
  
Voldemort looked at all his fighters "He was willing to kill himself to stop us from hurting all these creatures from hurting each other, he was stronger than I could ever be"  
  
Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and all of his other friends including Draco ran to Harry and just stared in shock.  
  
Draco spoke "He defended me against my father and told me I was better than he was and he helped me get stronger, he was a true friend"  
  
Remus and Sirius started to cry when Sirius yelled "No Harry" and collapsed. By now everyone began to cry. Unicorns and death eaters cried after seeing someone so brave give his life so he could save the creatures.  
  
Now the green egg that Salazar had given to Harry was beginning to glow a faint green.  
  
It disappeared and appeared twenty feet above Harry and began to glow. Every tear that was cried began to go to the egg. His snake, griffins, phoenixes, dragon, owl and his new fairy started to cry. Albus and Hagrid were crying the hardest.  
  
Even Voldemort let out a tear or two (don't forget he is the dark lord). Then Hermione leaned to his ear and whispered, " I love you Harry" she then kissed him on the lips and she started to cry as well.  
  
The glowing green egg began to glow even brighter, then it flew into stone Harry's chest. He began to glow and he turned back to his usual color. As Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione crying. He slowly raised his hand and gently wiped her tears away and said "Don't cry, you don't look as pretty"  
  
She looked up in shock and yelled "Harry, you're alive" and then she pulled him into a extremely long kiss.  
  
Voldemort coughed and the asked loudly "How long can those two hold their breath because that has to be some kind of record"  
  
Everyone saw the green egg shoot out of Harry and go threw Voldemort and his followers.  
  
"What did it do?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"It rid you of all your great evil and got rid of the dark mark from all your arms" Harry replied.  
  
"That egg revives your body and gives you one chance to change you destiny"  
  
Voldemort sneered and said, "Well now that my 'nice' phase is done, you and I have a battle to attend to Potter"  
  
Harry got up and transformed into his dark unicorn form and Voldemort transformed into his snake form. Harry held his own and Voldemort was about to launch his acid when Harry had reverted but then Harry began to grow again. But this time the form looked like some kind of armor.  
  
"What is that?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"This is my ultimate form, Lightning sword," Harry said and a sword began to form out of thunder.  
  
Harry and Voldemort went after each other.  
  
Albus was watching and he thought "They are almost even, Voldemort fights for the evil things while Harry fights for good, Voldemort uses Strength and Anger while Harry uses Speed and knowledge. But while Voldemort has more experience, Harry is fighting for those he loves"  
  
Finally Harry decided to try a good attack. Harry charged at Voldemort but then called out Soul destroyer.  
  
Voldemort felt a large amount of his power leave him.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he shrieked.  
  
"That attack drains you of your magic abilities and leaves you weakened but it also is exhausting to use."  
  
Harry noticed Ron who had picked up Voldemort's sword and was behind him. Harry nodded and Ron brought the sword down and after it made contact with a part of his neck, Voldemort turned determined to at least kill the boy who attacked him, but Harry teleported Ron away.  
  
Voldemort turned and said "If I go Potter you will go with me" He walked toward Harry but to every ones surprise Draco stepped in front of Harry with his sword raised.  
  
"Move aside Malfoy" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"No, you want Harry you are going to go through me" he took a defensive stance.  
  
Albus smiled at this and saw many other students do the same.  
  
The Weasley twins, Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, many of the Slytherins, Cho and the Ravenclaws, a few of the Hufflepuffs, Hagrid And Snape.  
  
Ron had run all the way back; Harry had teleported him to the Gryffindor common room. He arrived and helped Harry up.  
  
They saw many of the old death eaters, and other followers of Voldemort also join them.  
  
Harry stood and soon found Albus next to him; he smiled at Dumbledore who smiled back.  
  
He called out to Voldemort "You see Voldemort, we all want peace not to live in your fear."  
  
Voldemort shouted, "You will all pay for your betrayal"  
  
"We are no longer scared of you Voldemort, we have friends, loved ones, allies and a new sense of respect, you're words hold no footing against us" Harry spoke again.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Albus walked forward and then said "This is for Lily and James Potter" they raised their wands and with a simple hex that should have just put him to sleep, Voldemort ceased to exist.  
  
"May you rest in peace Lily and James" Albus said loudly.  
  
"No" Harry said. Everyone turned to look at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean, no" Albus asked.  
  
"My parents were resting in peace they knew this was going to happen, they left me in all of your hands and because of all of you I am alive" he said.  
  
"This is for Cedric and all the others who Voldemort (No one flinches at his name) killed for no true purpose"  
  
Everyone smiled and then Harry raised his sword and said "For Cedric, the true Hogwarts champion"  
  
Cedrics parents had arrived with many of the other parents; they looked at Harry and started to cry.  
  
Harry then turned at all the 'dark' creatures; they all looked at him and then some of the snakes hissed "What will we do with no Lord?"  
  
Harry hissed back "You will be allowed to go and live a life in peace but we could use a few of you for our care of Magical creatures class"  
  
After hearing this the dragons that came with Charlie and most of the ones who didn't followed them all the way back to the dragons roost in Romania.  
  
The snakes were given an area in Russia that they went to. All the creatures left except for a few of each and those were the ones who wanted to stay and help with the Care of Magical creatures' class.  
  
Harry turned to the Death-Eaters and said, "You have been given a chance to make amends for your past don't let it pass you up"  
  
He walked over top Cedrics parents and said, " I am sorry I wasn't able to save Cedric"  
  
Mrs. Diggory hugged him and then said, "We know that if you could have, you would but thank you for honoring his memory"  
  
By now many of the teachers and students were listening.  
  
Harry was actually angry " He is not a memory, he is dead"  
  
Everyone was surprised at him saying this.  
  
"He is dead because you have forgotten him, he will live forever as long as you keep him here", Harry pointed at his heart, "and he will live with me forever"  
  
Mrs. Diggory smiled and gave him another hug and said, "You are right"  
  
Albus smile because those choice words had showed wisdom beyond his many adults' years.  
  
Hermione pulled him into another kiss, "I could get used to that," Harry said.  
  
They saw Ron and Lavender walking towards them holding hands, they then saw Ginny and Draco walking toward them holding hands as well.  
  
They all stood together and smiled. Then Harry realized that they didn't have very much time left at Hogwarts.  
  
He was wondering what Dumbledore was going to say when he asked where he was going to stay.  
  
As if someone had read his mind, two adults walked over and said "Hello Harry"  
  
He said "Hello"  
  
"I am Paul Granger and this is my wife Sarah Granger" Paul said.  
  
Harry bowed and said "Hello Mr. Granger"  
  
"After talking to Dumbledore we have decided that you will be allowed to spend half of your summer with us and the other half with the Weasleys"  
  
Harry smiled "I will be allowed to see Hermione right?"  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth said. Hermione walked forward and didn't notice her parents and gave Harry another long kiss.  
  
Mr. Granger stared and then looked at his wife and then all the other spectators and said "Is this some kind of record and how do they hold their breath that long?"  
  
Dumbledore answered, "It has to be some kind of record and to tell the truth I don't know how they hold their breath that long"  
  
Harry finally broke the kiss and thought "Finally something positive in my life"  
  
End chapter.  
  
Well send your replies.  
  
BloodBath 


End file.
